NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), is commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players or cellular telephones often include raw flash memory or a flash card to store music, videos, and other media.
The flash memory exists in the form of a silicon die, and in some implementations, more than one die may be used. Multiple die implementations provide greater mass storage capacity, but requires additional real estate and associated supporting electronics such as busses, control circuitry, power circuitry (e.g., charge pumps). The trend for decreasing size and increased capabilities of electronic devices has placed a premium on space. Thus, as the demand for increased mass storage space continues to grow, effective silicon packaging arrangements are needed.